


Desire is Everything

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adviser Triss, Alternate Universe, F/F, Mage Sabrina, Mercenary Yennefer, Queen Tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: PromptTissaia is a queen, Yennefer her personal bodyguard Knight, she's really good at her job but she keeps annoying Tissaia with her snarky comments and intrusive questions. She burst into Tissaia's chambers believing her in danger and catches her naked or very scantily clad. Tissaia is a good queen both feared and adored, she's ruthless and gets shit done, so her people trust her and respect her. Her queendom thrives despite how her father ruined it in the past
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Desire is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zooeyglasszorba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooeyglasszorba/gifts).



To say Tissaia was bored would have been an understatement. She watched as the people in front of her danced, got drunk and mildly insulted her thinking she couldn’t hear them. She understood why Calanthe was off fighting in wars or riding Eist like he was a horse to be broken. She’d rather have ripped her own eyeballs out than hear one more man stand in front of her and try to convince her to marry him.

She was a Queen. She wasn’t some princess to be married off. Her father had tried his best to marry her off to the nearest kingdoms to unite them, to increase trade, to prevent future wars but she wasn’t having it. She wasn’t cattle to be sold off to the highest bidder. She was a future Queen and she may not be a warrior Queen like Calanthe but she was prepared to slit the throat of any man that believed he had a right to own her. She belonged to no man.

Yennefer was fidgeting behind her. She could hear the woman moving. She was tapping her fingers on the sword that she was sheathed on her belt. She had also spent the night watching many a man and woman stop to stare at the woman behind her. Yennefer was gorgeous. As dangerous as she was beautiful.

She had hired Yennefer a little over six months ago after another failed attempt on her life that had had almost come to fruition. Tired of her father’s knights, most of the time too drunk to get hard let alone pick up a sword. She had sent her knights out to find a mercenary for hire. They had come back with Yennefer. Cocky, sure of herself, pain in her arse, Yennefer.

She sighed loudly as Yennefer moved behind her. She heard the woman move to bend down. She held her breath, waiting for whatever assaine thing Yennefer would say to her. She would have to try and mask her annoyance in front of her guests of course.

“You know Tissaia, you could at least try to look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Yennefer was smirking. She could hear it in her voice. Tissaia wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to turn and tell Yennefer to pay more attention to the threats around the room than how she looked. She couldn’t. She would have to grit her teeth and ignore the woman for now. “You’re not even going to reply to me? How rude of you.”

She was pushing her buttons. She knew she was doing it to get a reaction from her. She wouldn’t let Yennefer embarrass her in front of neighbouring Kingdoms. She wouldn’t let her embarrass her in front of her friends, Infront of her subjects. 

“You know, if you would just agree to sneak off with me, I’d let you work out some of the frustration you feel now on me, I’d know how to bring a smile back to that beautiful mouth of yours.” Yennefer whispered before moving back to stand where she had been fidgeting before. Tissaia let out of a huff of air.

She would not think about Yennefer naked. She would not think about Yennefer naked. She would not think about her hands threading through dark locks and yanking her head down as she bit down on to pale skin. She would definitely not think about Yennefer between her legs, smirking up at her as she lapped at her cunt like her life depended on it.

Fuck.

She was definitely now thinking about those things. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She immediately stood up and announced her departure. They all bowed and Tissaia resisted the urge to flip them off. She supposes that wouldn’t be very Queen like of her. Still. She was doing better than her father. She had stopped the torture of her subjects, she was fair and loyal to them, they would never go hungry under her rule.

She could hear Yennefer chuckling as she walked behind her. She knew the woman would know that she had managed to once again get under her skin. She refused to admit it out loud however. Her green dress was scrapping along the floor. She couldn’t be bothered to pick it up as she walked. She could already hear Yennefer complaining about the high neckline of the dress.

“You know, you would look wonderful in a lower neckline...” Yennefer said from behind her as they walked the halls to Tissaia’s bedroom. She ignored her and shooed off her servants she walked into her room. She went to shut the door and Yennefer caught it before it was able to shut completely. Pushing it open she followed the Queen in.

“I can’t remember saying you were allowed to come in my room, Yennefer.” Tissaia sighed as she turned to face the bodyguard. She stood there, usual smirk on her face, hands on her hips. Tissaia let herself take Yennefer in. Tight leather trousers, sword hanging off a black belt on her hip, black leather jacket with her usual navy-blue corset underneath. Yennefer managed to look positively sinful in everything she wore.

“The way your eyes are dragging over my body proves that you long to have me here.” Yennefer walked towards her until she was well and truly in the Queen’s space. She bent down until she met Tissaia’s level. Their lips almost touching. “The offer still stands my Queen; I’ll serve you anyway you want me too.”

Tissaia almost gave in. Almost pressed her lips to the beautiful younger woman in front of her. Almost let herself give in to her desires. The idea of Yennefer wet and wanting underneath her drove her to distraction most nights while she as in bed. She couldn’t though. Couldn’t let herself break. She knew she wanted more than Yennefer’s body. The woman was incredible. She was smart, she was witty, she would challenge Tissaia in ways she had always dreamed a lover would.

But Yennefer didn’t stay anywhere for too long.

She had heard the stories. The mercenary that left women grieving the loss of her company in every village and town across the land. She wouldn’t let herself become one of these women. One of those types who stare out the window and long for Yennefer to come back to her. She wouldn’t let herself get hurt. She wouldn’t let her hurt Yennefer either.

“If I wanted to pay for sex Yennefer, I’d have a whore sent to my room, in fact, that’s a wonderful idea, be a good little mercenary and find a whore to send to me, you’re right, I do need someone to take out my frustrations on.” The Queen moved away from the mercenary. “Tell Triss to have a whore sent up to be discreetly on your way out please, feel free to have one sent to you also.”

She watched Yennefer’s smirk fall from her lips. Hurt flashed across the woman’s face and Tissaia felt a pang of regret strike her heart. So much for not hurting Yennefer, she thought to herself. A cold mask settled on the younger’s woman face as she looked over the Queen. “I don’t need to pay for sex and I don’t need to be paid for it, if I were to take you to bed it wouldn’t be for coin your majesty, it would be because I wanted to.”

“Yennefer, you want to be able to brag at the bar that you have bedded the ice Queen of Aretuza, you want me to be another notch on that very striking belt you carry your sword on, I refuse to be, I value your company and your protection and I won’t let your desire’s ruin it.” Tissaia moved to her dresser and began to take her necklace off around her neck, fiddling with the clasp until she felt Yennefer’s hands move hers out the way.

“You wouldn’t be a notch on my belt, my Queen.” She heard Yennefer swallow. “I’ve been here for six months, you are infuriating, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you are everything I never knew I wanted, I know I’m not good enough for you but I’m here anyway.” Yennefer undid the clasp quickly and Tissaia placed it on the table.

“Yennefer...” Tissaia’s voice cracked and she wanted nothing more than to turn round and embrace the woman and hold her in her arms but she knew she couldn’t. The risk of them both getting hurt was too great. She wouldn’t give into her desire and she wouldn’t let Yennefer give into hers.

“I’ll get Triss to send someone up.” Yennefer sighed. “Enjoy yourself trying to forget who you truly want.” Yennefer left the room and slammed the door. Tissaia slammed her hands down on her dresser and let out a frustrated scream. She didn’t ask for this. Didn’t ask for a mercenary to fall for her. All she wanted was a peaceful existence, to right her father’s wrongs.

Her father was a cruel man. He had longed for her power ever since he found out he was in the line of succession. He had killed his older brother’s and taken the throne by force. He was known for killing his own subjects for minor infractions such as stealing a loaf of bread. The people hated him. Tissaia hated him too. She had endured many cruel punishments at his hands.

She remembered once when she was small, he had had her fingers burned with a sword fresh out the fire. Her crime? She had touched the handle of her father’s sword. She knew one day she may be required to wild one in war. He however expected her to have a husband who would weild one for her. She still had no sensation in the finger tips of her left hand. The healers said she was lucky to even keep her fingers. Thank the Goddess for mages.

He had died before finding her a match. He had wanted her to marry Prince Jakob of the Aidern. She refused. They fought. He slapped her. He died the next day. They said he had died peacefully in his sleep. No trace of poisons. Sabrina had done a good job at hiding their tracks. Its why she kept the mage around. That and she loved her like a sister she never wanted.

Triss would have killed her too if she had sent Sabrina away. She probably would have left to join her. She supposes she couldn’t split the two up. Not now they had said their vows. She would never hurt Triss. She was her trusted friend. Loyal servant. An honest woman who would give her opinion as an advisor openly and not afraid to hurt Tissaia’s feelings. She had blessed their marriage herself. It wasn’t unknown for women to marry. It wasn’t that accepted in most places but she had made sure the marriage between same sex couples would be allowed and respected in her and.

That didn’t mean she would marry for herself. Would she take a bride if it was for the good of her Kingdom she wondered? Would she let herself marry someone she didn’t want if it meant marrying a woman over a man? She wasn’t sure. Probably not. If she couldn’t marry Yennefer, she wouldn’t marry anyone. Wait. What? Where did that come from? She wouldn’t marry Yennefer. She didn’t want to marry her.

Did she?

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Triss’s knock on her door. She called the woman through and was met with a disapproving look. She went to open her mouth but Triss shook her head and shut the door softly before walking over to her and shaking her dramatically. “What is wrong with you!?”

“What the fuck Triss, stop shaking me, I command you to stop, as your fucking Queen.” Triss ignored the woman in front of her and began to shake her harder before stopping and huffing. She walked over to the Queen’s bed and sat down.

“What is wrong with you, I did not expect to get rudely interrupted whilst bedding my wife by an angry and upset Yennefer telling me to stop enjoying Sabrina’s ministrations if she couldn’t enjoy yours and then Tissaia, then be told to find a whore discreetly for you, not my words, fuck into the bed whilst wishing they were Yennefer.” Triss sighed and shook her before putting her face in her hands. “What is wrong with you?”

“I needed to get across to her that myself and her wouldn’t be happening, ever.” Tissaia tried to explain but was once against stopped by Triss bringing up a hand to signal her to stop. She stood up and Tissaia braced herself to be shaken again. Instead, Triss embraced the woman and held her tight.

“You’re going to regret pushing that woman away one day, when you look back and realise that you are alone, that the woman you loved and loved you in return isn’t at your side to proudly look upon the changes you’ve made.” Triss turned away from her and began walking to the door. “I’m not going to get you a whore Tissaia, you’ll apologise to Yennefer for implying she was one too, she mentioned that, you’re better than this.”

She soon found herself alone in her room. Triss’s words echoing in her head. She wouldn’t do this. She wouldn’t dwell on something she couldn’t have; on someone she couldn’t have. She couldn’t have her, could she? Her own people wouldn’t mind. They respected and loved Tissaia but other Kingdom’s would frown upon her union.

Calanthe would support her. She would have the backing of Cintra for sure. She knew however that other Kingdom’s wouldn’t be so kind. Some may even declare war. Could she put her people at risk for that? _Your people would fight for you, they respect you, they love you, stop being an idiot and ask the call out for dinner_

**_Get out of my head Sabrina_ **

_Stop Yennefer from storming in my room when I’m enjoying burying my fingers into my wife_

**_I didn’t need the imagine along with your words Sabrina, get the fuck out my head before I have you locked in a dungeon_ **

_Triss wouldn’t let you do that. Queen or not._

**_Get out of my head now!_ **

_Let her into your heart or I’ll spend the rest of your life sending images of Triss and I enjoying our marital bed..and your office_

**_What do you mean my office?_ **

**_Sabrina?_ **

**_SABRINA WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY OFFICE?_ **

Tissaia for the second time of the day let out a frustrated scream as she threw her dress off and onto the floor. Fucking women. First Triss come’s in here trying to convince her to let go and give in and then Sabrina invites herself into her head and threatens her. Unbelievable. She needed to just forget this night. She needed to just forget Yennefer.

If only it wasn’t so hard.

She got dressed and pulled back her covers. She slid into her bed all whilst thinking about the younger girl. Violet eyes. A cheeky smirk. Soft yet scarred hands. She wondered if Yennefer’s body was covered in scars. Wondered what it would be like to trail her hands all over the woman’s body’s, to taste those scars with her lips. She bit her lip as she her hands lifted the night dress she had just put on over her head and threw it onto the floor. A hand strayed between her legs.

She thought of Yennefer at every moment.

She awoke the next morning. Her hand still down between her thighs. She sighed. Another day being followed around by the woman who occupied her every thought. Another day dismissing her flirting and occasionally being awful to her to try and put her off. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. Forgetting she had thrown her nightgown down there last night.

It was far too late to do anything but scream as her feet got wrapped around the white fabric. She screamed as she fell to the floor, surprised by her nightgown turning on her and taking her out. It had gotten further than most assassins in its defence. She’d have it thrown in the fire as soon as she managed to get up from the floor. This couldn’t get any worse, she thought as she laid on her back, feet still wrapped in her night down, arms spread out next to her.

Then Yennefer ran in brandishing her sword.

Their eyes met. Tissaia lay naked on the floor. Yennefer stood shocked. Her eye’s moving around Tissaia’s naked body. She felt those violet eyes like they were Yennefer’s hands. She felt them move over her chest down her body to the apex of her thighs. Yennefer swallowed before sheathing her sword and taking off her belt, letting it drop to the floor. She moved to the door and locked it.

“What are you doing?” Tissaia asked, watching as Yennefer undid her white button up short and placed it on the chair. The younger woman said nothing. She moved her hands down to the black leather trousers and unbuttoned them. She shook off her black boots and soon she stood in a dark lace bra and panties. Tissaia’s heart was beating faster and faster in her chest.

Yennefer moved down to Tissaia helping her stand up but not freeing her feet. She picked up the queen easily and threw her back on the unmade bed. Tissaia asked again, what she was doing but it remained under answered. She went to shove Yennefer off of her as she moved to straddle her, holding the rope from Tissaia’s robe that she hadn’t even worn, but was met with tutting. She felt Yennefer tie her hands to the bed.

Soon the woman moved to straddle the Queen’s hips and looked down at her. Tissaia was breathing heavily. Yennefer looked dangerous. Her violet eyes seemed darker. She was looking at Tissaia like a predator would look upon its prey.

“Yennefer, what are you doing, please?” Tissaia tried not to sound so needy. She really did. But by Yennefer’s knowing smile, she knew the Queen was enjoying this. Knew she was enjoying being tied to her own bed. Enjoying being dominated by the mercenary.

“I see no whore gracing your bed, I see no trace of them, smell no trace of another woman’s sex in here.” Yennefer looked around the room before looking down at the Queen underneath her. “Tell me Tissaia, did you fall asleep with your hand between your legs and my name upon your lips?”

“Yennefer...” Tissaia began but Yennefer placed her hand around the woman’s throat, squeezing slightly. The Queen couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips. Her hips moved upwards out of their own accord, trying to seek friction desperately.

“Don’t lie to me, I won’t be lied to by you anymore.” Yennefer glared at her. “If I moved my hand down between your legs you wouldn’t be nice and wet for me?” She arched her eyebrows at the Queen underneath her who could do little more than shake her head.

“Tell me to stop and I will Tissaia.” Yennefer moved her hand behind her to touch Tissaia intimately. The Queen’s breath caught in throat as Yennefer slid two fingers in between her folds and felt how wet she was for the woman straddling her thighs. She watched as Yennefer brought her fingers to her ruby red lips and sucked Tissaia’s wetness of them. “Stop lying to me.” She whispered as she removed them.

“I want you.” Tissaia murmured. She had finally given in. She couldn’t resist anymore. Not like this. Not with Yennefer on top of her, not with the way the woman was looking at her. She wanted her. She wanted her like she had never wanted anything else in her life. She would give her everything she wanted and more.

“What do you want?” Yennefer asked as she moved down to suck on Tissaia’s pulse point. Marking her so that everyone would see that Yennefer had conquered the Queen. Had made the woman bend to her desire.

“Everything.” Tissaia pulled against the robe tie as Yennefer moved down her body. She felt Yennefer lick between her folds and moaned loudly. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She couldn’t believe Yennefer was touching her. She felt the woman untangle her night dress from aroud her ankles before sliding back up and spreading her legs.

The first touch of Yennefer’s tongue on her clit made her whine. She was desperate. She began tot beg for the woman to touch her. She had never been one for begging before but six months of wanting and lonely nights with only her hand for company had turned her into someone who did beg. She felt Yennefer’s fingers slide inside her as she tongue circled her clit.

It was bliss. She was arching against the robe tie, she was throwing her legs over the mercenary’s shoulder as she was quite literally fucked into the bed by the woman. She was right. Yennefer could cure any frown and take away any frustration with a thrust of her fingers and flick of her tongue. It was quite incredible.

It was over soon. Tissaia came loudly with a shout of Yennefer’s name. She heard Yennefer chuckle and move up her body. Untying the robe tie and throwing it behind them. Tissaia watched as the woman moved to take of her bra and pulled down her own lacy underwear. Yennefer smirked at her and grabbed Tissaia’s left hand and slid it between her thighs. She could feel how wet Yennefer was. She moved her other hand to bring it up to her own chest, moving her Tissaia’s hand to cup her breast before move her hands down to encourage Tissaia to touch her.

Touch her she did. It wasn’t long before Yennefer was riding three of Tissaia’s fingers as she played with one of Yennefer’s nipples. Yennefer was just as loud as she had always imagined. Just as desperate as she imagined and when she finally came around Tissaia’s fingers, Tissaia found out she tasted as divine as she had imagined too.

The woman collapsed next to her, panting and covered in sweat. She moved to cuddle her which surprised the Queen but the Queen happily took her into her arms, pressing a soft kiss on Yennefer’s shoulder before moving to brush dark hair out of the younger woman’s face and kiss her for the first time.

She wondered if maybe they should have kissed first. Wasn’t that what people normally did before having sex? She supposed they aren’t really normal. She had paid for Yennefer to protect her and had just taken her into her bed. She wondered when the woman would leave her bed. When she would live her land to go galivanting and picking up prettier younger women.

“I’m not going to leave, I can hear you thinking, I want to stay, I want to be your bodyguard, I want to be your lover, I’ll be anything you want me to be as long as it means I’m by your side.” Yennefer murmured as she moved to lay her hand on Tissaia’s chest.

“What if I said I wanted to take you as my wife?” Tissaia asked. Unsure where the bravery had come from to ask a question like that. She felt Yennefer stiffen before quickly relaxing again and chuckling. Tissaia immediate felt regret at the question but refused to let Yennefer see it.

“I would expect you to take me out for dinner first but I would say yes, I would say yes now, I will say yes in six months or six years, I know what I want, I want you.” Yennefer moved to look up at Tissaia who’s hair was a mess, her face was flush from their passion and embarrassment at asking Yennefer such a question this early on.

“Are you sure that this life is something you want, Yennefer, that I am someone you truly want?” Tissaia asked, eyes shining with insecurities that had been wrongly fed to her as a child. Yennefer moved to kiss her sweetly before moving their positions to hold her close.

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I will be here to proect you from wild nightgowns and give you from being bored at balls, you are my adventure, my love, my everything.” Yennefer held her tight before moving kiss her once more. “Now sleep, we don’t have to be awake yet.”

“I love you.” The queen admitted before closing her eyes and snuggling into the mercenary who was now sharing her bed for the forcible. For forever if Tissaia could help it. Yennefer smiled as she closed her eyes and held the Queen in her arms.

“I love you too.”

_Aww how cute._

**_FUCK OFF SABRINA._ **


End file.
